Draco Sinting
by BerRyzal
Summary: DraRry Fic for my 17 Birthday. Draco Malfoy galau! Sekali lagi, Draco Malfoy Galau! Guess what gara-gara siapa dia galau? "Kenapa susah sekali move on? Kurasa jika orang tua ku mengetahui hal ini, 'Draco Malfoy pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy sedang Galau hanya karena pria brengsek bernama HARRY POTTER' itu tidak lucu, kan?" DraRry, RnR? OOC, Draco galau, Lemon, Smut.


"**Draco Sinting"**

**~Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter~**

**~Genres : Comedy, Friendship, Smut, Fluff, Others!~**

**~Rate : T to M *Aku tidak bohong soal Rate M!*~**

**~J.K Rowling © Harry Potter~**

**~Draco Sinting © BerRy a.k.a Randy~**

**.**

**Warnings: No MAGIC,**** OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), Alur Cepat, Gaje tingkat mampus, and OTHERS!**

**It's Slash!**

**Boys Love a.k.a Boy x Boy**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

(A/n : Ada _pair _buatanku dan jangan kaget *atau emang ada yang udah bikin yak?*. Tidak akan aku beritahu disini, kalau penasaran silahkan dibaca. Dan no Flame untuk _pairing_-nya okeh? Lagipula menurutku cocok kok, kalian tinggal bayangin aja gimana peran aslinya jika benar-benar errr—melakukan hal yang aku jadikan adegan disini. Aku kesemsem bayanginnya, sueerrrrr... dan setelah di edit, aku rasa feel-nya udah dapat^^

Dan ini FF aku persembahkan buat aku sendiri XD aku apdet di umurku yang tepat 17 tahun :* :* :*

_Would you leave me some review, guys _? ^^b )

**Just Enjoying—**

**-oOo-**

**Draco's POV**

"Arry..." aku tidak tahu itu suara berasal dan dari bibir siapa. Yang pasti saat aku membalikkan badanku suara itu terhenti dan berganti menjadi gumaman 'hmmm' yang panjang dan setelah beberapa kemudian kusadari bahwa itu berasal dari pangkal tenggorokanku. Aku meraba-raba di sampingku setengah berharap sosok Harry –mantan kekasihku– menghadap ke arahku dengan senyumnya –yang selalu membuatku ingin mengulum senyum itu dengan bibirku– dan dengan setengah berbisik mengucapkan 'Good morning, Draco...'.

"Shit!" aku mengumpat. Kenapa si pria kacamata itu selalu menghantuiku? Padahal sudah jelas-jelasnya dia menghianatiku. Sulit untuk melupakan pria berkacamata bulat itu. Aku sudah putus dengannya mungkin satu atau dua minggu yang lalu. Bukan masalah sepele kenapa aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dengannya. Aku selalu benar, ingat itu.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian aku segera berlari ke lantai bawah dan mencomot _sandwich _dan segera melenggang pergi –setelah mencium pipi mum dan pamit kepada dad yang membaca koran– ke sekolah dengan mobil _Porche_ milikku.

Aku ada jam Ekonomi pagi ini dan itu berarti aku akan satu kelas dengan Harry. Dan kuyakin 'dayang-dayang'nya juga pasti mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Harry. _Oh yeah,_ apa aku sudah bilang kalau pria brengsek itu sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kurasa belum? Yup! Namanya Cedric Diggory si Pakar Kimia nomor dua setelah Hermione.

Bukkk!

Seseorang menabrakku dan saat sudah ingin menyumpah untuk siapapun yang dengan sengaja —ataupun tidak— menabrakku, aku malah mendengus dan berusaha mengendalikan tanganku yang gatal ingin meremuk dan menonjok sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau berjalan menunduk? Cari uang receh rupanya, Drake?" tanya Blaise, sahabatku.

Aku menabok kepalanya yang berhasil ia tangkis, hebat juga dia. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" geramku membuat Blaise mengedipkan matanya.

Drake adalah panggilan khusus Harry untukku.

Aku menghempaskan ranselku dan mulai membuka-buka materi yang akan dibahas. Blaise di sebelahku sibuk menelpon dengan pacarnya, Theo, temanku juga. Dia mengambil kelas Biologi hari ini.

Well—di sekolahku LGBT* bukan hal yang biasa, dan tidak akan terasa heran jika kalian pergi ke toilet cowok (baca : _gay_) kalian akan mendengar desahan dan erangan yang mendominasi di salah satu bilik kamar mandi atau bahkan lebih –jika kalian beruntung– disana. Dan aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama di salah satu bilik nomor tiga dari pojok. Sementara dikamar cewek, hmmm aku tidak pernah masuk disana dan tidak akan pernah mau mencobanya. Dan _guess what? _Di sekolah ini bahkan menyediakan toilet untuk para _lesbian, gay, transgender _dan toilet untuk para _heterosexual_. Bisa kalian hitung berapa jumlah toilet di sekolah ini? Mungkin jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak daripada kelas. _So? _Apa lagi yang kurang di sekolah Hogwarts ini? _In Heaven isn't?_

_So yeah_, LGBT bertebaran dengan bebas disini, maksudku selama tidak mengganggu kenyamanan orang lain. Ah ya, berciuman di dalam kelas tentu saja tidak boleh –bisa saja boleh jika si 'pengajar' belum tiba dan jika kalian nekat– kalian hanya 'boleh' melakukannya di toilet. Aku sempat kasian dengan _cleaning service _yang membersihkana toilet _gay_, mereka harus tahan dengan bau 'cairan cowok' yang bertebaran dimana-mana, kan? Oh yeah, aku juga pernah beberapa kali mengotori dinding di bilik yang aku sebutkan tadi. Sial! Serasa aku tidak mempunyai tempat yang lebih 'baik' untuk melakukan hal itu.

"_See you, love. Miss you. Muahhh..."_ Rupanya Blaise mengucapkan _see you later _kepada kekasihnya , tapi hal yang membuatku geli adalah dia mencium-cium telepon genggamnya dengan bersuara 'muahh-muahh' –meskipun aku pernah melakukan hal itu sekali dua kali–. Hmmm, entah si pria berkulit hitam ini benar-benar ingin membuatku kesal atau apa, dia juga ikut-ikutan memanggil kekasihnya dengan panggilan, _Love?_ Omong-omong itu panggilanku untuk Harry.

Harry memasuki kelas dengan Granger dan Weasley dan _hell yeah _Diggory. Entah memang sengaja si Harry ingin membuatku _jealous _atau apa dia merangkul pinggul Cedric dan begitu juga sebaliknya, meskipun itu hal biasa yang pernah aku liat –berarti si kacamata itu tidak mencoba membuatku _jealous_– aku bahkan pernah melihat mereka melakukan hal yang lebih parah daripada itu.

Harry menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya. Dan _guess what? _Dia tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Sial!

Kenapa susah sekali _move on?_

Kurasa jika orang tua ku mengetahui hal ini, 'Draco Malfoy pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy sedang Galau hanya karena pria brengsek bernama Harry Potter' itu tidak lucu, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kelasmu, _babe?_" tanya Blaise kepada Theo yang sibuk menyeruput spagetinya. Aku hanya memesan salad juga _softdrink_ dan sebenarnya aku tidak lapar-lapar amat.

"_Nothing special, babe... without you..." _bisik Theo yang membuatku hampir memuntahkan isi mulutku yang baru setengah mengunyah makanan.

Aku berdeham. "Errr—kalian bisa menghargai aku sedikit?" tanyaku kesal. Mereka berdua berciuman tepat di depan mataku. Bayangkan itu! _Shit_! _Single _itu menyakitkan. "Kalian tidak ingin berhenti?" tanyaku geram. _See? _Mereka malah melakukan _french kiss_. Dan tepat saat itu lidah Theo menjulur keluar dan langsung di hisap oleh Blaise tidak kalah bergairahnya. "_I guess I'm gonna be sick!" _umpatku membuat mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Aku segera meninggalkan mereka dan aku tidak berbohong tentang aku ingin muntah. Moga tingkah mereka diliat oleh Prof. Snape atau seseorang siapapun itu melaporkan atau lebih parahnya merekam adegan itu dan memberikannya ke Prof. Snape.

Bukkk...

_Shit!_

"Sori... aku tidak se—" kata-kata itu belum sampai hingga membuatku refleks mendongak dan terkesiap disaat yang sama. Kilau _emerald _yang aku rindukan tepat berada di depanku. "Drake?" suara denting loncengnya yang aku rindukan bergaung lembut ditelingaku. "Drake?" panggilnya lagi membuatku tersadar.

Aku menyeringai."Minus matamu bertambah, Potter?" ucapku dingin dan berlalu meninggalkannya yang terdiam.

Aku segera memasuki bilik ke tiga dari pojok. Dan baru kusadari kalau aku memasuki bilik yang sama saat aku melakukan _sex _dengan Harry. Kenangan itu berputar dalam kepalaku. Saat Harry beberapa kali menyebut namaku. Saat aku mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Saat aku meremas rambut hitam berantakannya. Saat aku ingin berhenti karena takut menyakitinya ia mengatakan '_It's okay, Love. Please inside me, i know u'll be gentle.'_

_Damn it! See?_ Aku bahkan masih ingat rentetan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Saat ia menangis menahan sakit dan membuatku terpukul. Saat kami berdua meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat klimaks menerjang akhir 'permainan' kami. Dan terakhir yang selalu aku ingat adalah, dia akan selalu menangis saat aku bersatu dengannya. Hanya saat 'itu' ia tidak melakukannya.

Klekkk!

Pintu terbuka membuatku tersentak terlebih saat melihat sosok Harry berdiri tepat di depanku, lagi.

"Drake? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir membuatku mendengus.

Bibirku mencebik."_None of your business, _Potter." Saat aku melangkah pergi cengkraman yang terkesan lembut di lenganku membuatku terhenti. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan –apa maumu?– hingga membuat Harry melepaskan cengkramannya.

"_We need to talk_."Lirihnya membuatku menaikkan alis, heran.

Aku menyeringai. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, huh? Tentang bagaimana kau bisa bercinta dengan Diggory? Tentang bagaimana kau sangat menikmati servis darinya? Tentang bagaimana kau bisa berada satu kamar dengannya di apartemen 'kita'? Atau tentang bagaimana kau—?"

Chuuu~

Benda kenyal dengan rasa tidak asing melumat bibirku membuatku bungkam. Aku masih melototkan mataku terlalu kebas untuk menyadari apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"Errr—Malfoy? Harry? kau ingin aku menutup pintu?" tanya suara yang tidak asing, Ron. "Kurasa begitu." Gumam Ron dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Kleekkk!

Pintu Terkunci, hanya ada aku dan Harry.

Terus Ron ngapain di toilet ini? Masa bodo!

Benda kenyal dengan rasa vanila campur _mint _itu masih melumat bibirku dan membuatku tersentak kaget saat menyadari bahwa Harry sedari tadi menciumku.

Bukkk...

Aku melayangkan tinjuku –yang kuyakin sangat sakit– di pipinya terbukti dengan ia langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk –setelah kepalanya di bagian kening terbentur di dinding– dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ia tidak bergerak dan aku menyadari bahunya terguncang.

"Harry?" _hell yeah _sulit mengakuinya, aku merasa bersalah. _See? _Aku bahkan memanggilnya Harry, lagi. "_Are you okay_?" tanyaku lirih dan ikut duduk. Aku menyibakkan poninya, dan saat itu aku melihat luka benturan di keningnya. Ia berdarah. "_Shit!" _Umpatku kesal.

Aku menangkup pipinya dan menatap _emerald _yang kuakui sangat aku rindukan itu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan, memohon?

"Drake?" panggilnya membuatku menaikkan alis. "Sori..." bisiknya kemudian dengan wajah tertunduk. Aku melepaskan tanganku di pipinya dan berniat pergi tapi cengkraman yang sama dilenganku membuatku urung. "Aku minta maaf." Bisiknya lagi.

Oke! Mungkin aku akan mendengarnya kali ini.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ucapku dingin.

Cengkramannya melemah. Ia kembali menatap mataku. _Emerald_-nya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi. "Aku minta maaf. Soal aku dan Cedric. Soal aku yang tidur dengan Cedric. Soal aku mengundang Cedric ke apartemen kita. Kau tahu aku tidak benar-benar melakukan itu, Drake. Kau tahu aku tidak melakukannya karena... cinta. Kau bisa melihatnya kau bisa membandingkannya saat aku melakukannya denganmu. Dan aku... aku... merindukanmu, Drake." Tutur Harry membuatku tertawa setan.

Aku menyeringai dan kembali menangkup pipinya menatap _emerald_-nya dalam-dalam. Cuihhh! Aku meludah tepat di depan wajahnya. "_Bullshit_, Potter!" geramku membuatnya tersentak. "Jangan kira aku buta, Potter. Aku dengan jelas-jelasnya melihat kalian berdua berada di atas ranjang dan _hell yeah _ kau tahu itu ranjang kita, kan? Dan aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, kalian telanjang dan... dan, aku melihat adegan itu. _Shit! _Apa aku sudah mengatakannya? _Fuck You, _Potter. Kau yang memimpin permainan itu. Kau yang berada di atas Cedric. Kau yang menggerakkan badanmu naik-turun. _On Top, _Potter. Apa itu kurang jelas? Kau menikmatinya!" jika tatapan bisa membunuh aku yakin Potter pasti terkapar di hadapanku. Amarah membumbung di atas kepalaku membuat jemariku gatal ingin meremukkan sesuatu. Kau menikmatinya? Tentu saja menikmati bagaimana mungkin tidak?

Harry mengulum senyumnya. "_You've done?_" tanyanya lirih membuatku melepaskan tanganku di pipinya yang kini memerah.

Aku terduduk, lemas.

Harry mendekat dan gantian ingin menangkup pipiku tapi langsung kutepis saat itu juga. Harry tertawa. "Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau saat itu aku mabuk? Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau Cedric adalah sepupuku? Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku melakukannya di luar kendaliku? Apa aku sudah mengatakannya kalau aku dikendalikan oleh alkohol? Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku dan Cedric sama-sama tidak sadar saat itu? Apa kau sudah mendengar kalau, kalau... kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, Drake. Aku tahu, aku tahu aku salah." Harry menarik nafas dan memandang jail kearahku. "Tapi, seharusnya kau bangga denganku, Cedric yang notabenenya adalah sepupuku juga tertarik denganku, berarti aku memang menarik, Drake." Selera humornya kenapa begitu? Aku memicingkan mata dan kulihat ada tarikan di sudut bibirnya. "Drake...A—Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Harry jatuh terduduk. Menangis dengan bahu terguncang.

Saat ini adalah momen tercanggung. Beberapa detik lalu Harry baru saja mengeluarkan humor garing dan sekarang malah menangis.

Ingin rasanya aku memeluk dan menangkan bahwa aku disini bersamanya. Tapi kau tahu? Tidak semudah itu! Kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa yang membuat aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dengannya.

Yup! Dia tidur dengan Cedric. Fakta baru yang lebih menyakitkan adalah dia sepupu Harry. Hah! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau _incest _bisa hadir di kehidupanku. Kurasa keputusanku untuk berhenti dengan Harry adalah langkah terbaik. Mengingat aku melihat saat mereka bercinta di atas ranjang apartemen kami –aku dan Harry. Selama kami berpacaran kami tinggal di sebuah apartemen atas persetujuan mom dan dad. Dia, si pria berkacamata itu merusak semuanya, bukan? Rasanya bagaimana sih saat kalian baru saja pulang dari sekolah dengan keadaan capek kemudian menemukan seseorang yang kalian cintai sedang bercinta dengan pria lain? Kurang? _Hell yeah_, dia memimpin permainan itu atau istilah kerennya _on top_. Ingat? Aku selalu benar.

Aku bersiap-siap berdiri dan berhenti sesaat di depan wajah Harry, memaksanya untuk menatapku –aku menarik rambutnya ke belakang–. "_Bullshit!"_ setelah mengucapkan kata itu ludahku yang kedua tepat mengenai matanya dan sesaat itu juga terpejam refleks.

Harry terisak, menyeret kakiku dengan wajah memelas. "Drake, please?" lirihnya membuatku menyeringai. Aku menghentakkan kakiku membuat Harry jatuh tersentak dengan gerakan dramatisir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tidak memaafkan dia saja sih?" tanya Blaise setelah aku menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi antara aku dan hari beberapa jam yang lalu di toilet. Blaise mendesah panjang. "_Hell yeah! _Kau meludahinya?" aku mengangguk refleks. "Kau yakin tidak ingin kembali dengannya?" pertanyaan Blaise membuatku bergeming.

"Kurasa kau sudah harus membuka diri Draco. _See? _Dia hanya melakukannya sekali dan kau bilang mereka dalam keadaan mabuk." Theo yang sedari terdiam ikut menyuarakan pikirannya membuat otakku semakin buntu. Jadi langkah apa yang seharusnya aku ambil?

Blaise merangkul Theo dan kemudian menatapku tajam. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Draco." Theo mengernyit. "Kami. Kami tahu kau mencintainya, Draco."

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Iya, kami tahu." Tegas Blaise.

Aku menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Aku berdeham. "Aku ingin dia mengejarku dulu." Tegasku membuat pasangan itu membelalak dan sedetik kemudian terbahak.

Blaise memicingkan sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu Oliver senior kita?" tanya Blaise membuatku berfikir sebentar. Oliver. Oliver. Oliver.

Aku mengangguk. "Dia kapten Futsal disini kan?" tanyaku balik.

"Kurasa dia sedang pe-de-ka-te dengan Harry. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya berdua. _Well—_Harry lebih sering dengan si Diggory, _but we knows_, Harry tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan sepupunya sendiri." Theo mengangguk setuju. Mereka itu berniat membuatku cemburu?

Theo berdeham sambil merangkul Blaise. "Jadi, kau tidak usah jual mahal. Lagipula meskipun Harry sudah tercemar dengan benih Diggory. _W—wait_!" Theo membelalak dan refleks melepaskan rangkulannya. "Draco! Kau harus bertanya pada Harry, dia pakai pengaman atau tidak saat melakukan itu! Maksudku, kalau tidak, memangnya kau mau cairanmu bercampur dengan cairan Diggory?" kalimat itu berusaha aku cerna dan sebelum aku membuka mulut Blaise sudah mendahuluiku.

"Ya baguslah! Mereka bisa berlomba siapa yang akan terlebih dahulu mencapai indung telur Harry."

Bukkk!

Tanganku melayang diperut Blaise dan tangan Theo melayang di kepala Blaise, tentu saja membuatnya meringis.

Tapi, _by the way, _apa yang dikatakan oleh Theo ada benarnya juga. Aku harus bertanya? Tapi kalau Harry benar-benar tidak memakainya selanjutnya aku harus melakukan apa? Tidak lucu kalau aku membuatnya menangis lagi atau lebih parah menyuruh memuntahkan isi cairan itu.

Blaise membisik ke Theo yang samar-samar aku dengar "...kau yang mengatakannya."

Theo memandangku ragu. "Draco, aku dan Blaise...errr—kami harus pergi."

Aku mendengus. "Terserah." Gerutuku sambil meninggalkan mereka dengan hati dongkol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari sudah sejak aku membuat Harry menangis di bilik toilet itu. Dan tiga hari ini juga aku—tentu saja anak lainnya—disibukkan dengan ujian sana-sini. Dan selama itu pula aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk melihat Harry lebih dari tiga menit. Dan lebih parahnya, saat aku melihatnya, _well—_apa yang dikatakan Blaise tentang Oliver itu ternyata benar. Dan setiap waktu si Wood itu selalu saja menempel dengan Harry. Sesekali dengan Diggory dan sesekali dengan Wood.

Oliver berubah nama menjadi Wood? Itu berarti aku sedang marah atau..., cemburu?

Dan hari ini aku akan bertanya banyak terhadap Harry. Termasuk pertanyaan tolol Theo tentang cairan Diggory itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit goyah dan jantung berdegup kencang–seolah ingin melompat keluar– ke kelas Harry. Sebenarnya aku satu kelas hari ini dengannya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berniat belajar dan sedikit berharap Harry tidak keberatan saat aku mengajaknya bolos.

Nah itu dia.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang tertawa.

Fantasi liarku malah membayangkan mereka melakukan _thereesome, _dan membuatku ingin muntah saat itu juga. Well—asalkan Harry tidak dipakai dan tidak disentuh maka aku tidak keberatan. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut dan terjadi _foursome?_ Kau pernah mendengar istilah itu? Itu istilah baru untuk empat orang melakukan _sex _yang dipelopori oleh Draco Malfoy.

"Ikut aku." Ucapku singkat dan menarik lengannya.

Harry mencengkram lenganku, kuat. "Setidaknya biarkan aku membereskan bukuku, sebentar." Aku mengangguk acuh. Setelahnya kembali menyeret Harry menuju lapangan parkir.

**.**

**.**

"Draco?" aku menoleh acuh. "Keberatan kalau kau mengurangi kecepatan mobilmu? Aku masih sayang umurku!" ucap Harry membuatku menarik sudut bibir.

Aku menginjak pedal gas mobilku semakin dalam dan menyadari hal itu membuat Harry sedikit tersentak kebelakang dan tentu saja membuatku semakin menarik sudut bibirku.

"Draco!" teriak Harry membuatku terbahak.

Krekkk...

"Awwhhh—" kulihat Harry berganti menyeringai terhadapku yang meringis kesakitan.

"Kurangi kecepatannya atau kau ingin mengambil resiko..., telurmu remuk?" tanya Harry membuatku memicing mata menahan sakit. Aku menyerah! Sungguh! Sakit sekali. Aku mengurangi kecepatannya.

Aku menoleh. "Aku sudah menguranginya dan kenapa tanganmu masih meremas punyaku? _Miss him_, huh?" tanyaku menggoda. Semburat merah di pipinya membuatku menyeringai dan sekaligus merindukan warnanya. Beruntung jemariku sedang mencengkeram stir mobil kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mengelus pipi itu.

Harry menyeringai. "Kalau iya kau mau apa?" tanyanya menantangku.

Aku membalas menyeringai. "Apa yang kau tunggu? _C'mon! Suck me then_!" balasku menantang.

Harry menatapku tajam.

Aku menyeringai. "Takut?"

Harry menggeleng dan sedetik kemudian meremas punyaku dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah Harry mulai membuka resleting celanaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's POV**

"Kau tahu? Akus sudah capek menjadi tukang pos kalian berdua. Dan kuharap setelah pertemuan ini, aku tidak akan menjadi tukang pos lagi. Aku capek." Ucap Harry sambil memanyunkan bibirnya membuat dua pria remaja di depannya tertawa gemas.

Cedric mendekat. "_but, Thanks, sweetheart._" Goda Cedric membuat Harry mendengus kesal.

Harry menoleh refleks. "Oliver? Kau bolos?" tanya Harry membuat Oliver Wood menyeringai sambil mengedipkan matanya. Harry mendengus. "Kau bolos cuma gara-gara ingin bertemu dengan sepupuku yang sinting ini? Kurasa aku akan benar-benar muntah." Komentar pedas itu langsung saja berhadiah pukulan di kepala Harry.

"Kau itu sembarang sekali." Gerutu Cedric membuat Oliver yang sudah terlalu gemas mengecup singkat bibir Cedric.

Harry tercengang. "Aku tidak berdusta tentang aku ingin muntah." Dan sekarang Harry berakting mual-mual.

Oliver terkekeh. "Kau malah seperti ibu-ibu hamil." Cedric dan Oliver terbahak membuat hati Harry benar-benar dongkol.

Harry menoleh memasang tampang kaget. "Oliver, perlu kau ketahui, Cedric sangat payah kalau urusan ranjang." Dan sedetik kemudian efek dari ucapan Harry membuat wajah Cedric berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

Ekspressi Oliver berubah antusias. "Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Harry merasa menang _statement-_nya diminati oleh calon-pacar-sepupu-yang-sudah-tidur-dengannya. "Yup! Masa aku harus _on top _dan berusaha mengendalikan arah _permainan _ itu?" Oliver terkekeh. "Tapi sepupuku yang congkak ini—" Harry merangkul pundak Cedric dengan akrab, "...kuat berapa ronde pun." Jika tadi bahu Cedric lemas saat aibnya terbuka sekarang ia malah membusungkan dada bangga.

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan tidak menyadari saat Draco sudah berada di samping Harry dan mencengkram lengan Harry dengan erat.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Draco dengan nada dan intonasi ucapannya terdengar sekali memerintah membuat Cedric dan Oliver terbungkam.

**.**

**.**

"Harry..." bisik Draco tepat di depan bibir Harry yang masih penuh dengan cairan putih kental.

Harry menatap Draco, -kenapa?.

Draco mengecup—sekaligus mengecap cairan di—bibir ranum yang dirindukannya itu dan kembali menatap _emerald _Harry—yang jauh lebih dirindukannya—. "Saat kau _had sex _dengan Cedric, kau...kau pakai pengaman, kan?" tanya Draco dengan sepenuh hati berharap Harry akan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Harry masih menatap Draco yang kali ini lebih intens. "Kalau aku bilang tidak, kau akan apakan aku Draco?" tanya Harry membuat Draco bungkam dan menghentikan kecupan-kecupannya di leher Harry.

Draco menatap tajam _emerald _itu. 'Akan aku apakan?' batin Draco bertanya. "Aku akan berusaha membersihkannya...dengan ini..." Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry menjilat sisa-sisa cairannya sendiri dan mengecup mesra bibir Harry dan berusaha membagi cairan itu dengan lidahnya.

Harry melenguh pelan membuat birahi Draco semakin naik. "_No. _Saat aku tersadar, aku menemukan karet itu tepat disampingku. Entah bagaimana karet itu bisa terpasang." Draco menghentikan kecupannya, lagi. Dan kembali menatap _emerald _Harry. Ia tidak menemukan kebohongan disana, dan lagipula ia tahu bagaiman Harry jika berbohong. Sepanjang Harry berbicara Harry tidak pernah menggigit bibir.

Draco menangkup pipi Harry berusaha hendak menyerang Harry dan saat mengangkat tubuhnya—bermaksud untuk menindih Harry—sikunya dengan tidak sengaja menindih klakson mobil yang membuat kedua remaja dimabuk birahi itu terlonjak kaget dan sedetik kemudian terbahak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut gelombang itu tidak juga menghentikan ocehannya meskipun pria yang bersurui pirang di depannya sudah beberapa kali mengucapkan _NO! _dengan tegas.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang."Aku tidak bertanya padamu Draco! Harry! Beritahu aku bagaimana kau bisa balikan dengan Mr. Congkak ini?" tanya Hermione setengah menggerutu ke Harry.

Harry yang kesulitan karena pinggangnya sedang diremas oleh Draco dan juga bahunya dirangkul oleh Ron membuatnya berniat untuk kabur dari tempat itu juga.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Weasel!" bentak Draco membuat Harry terlonjak.

Ron menggurutu. "Keberatan, Ferret? Dia temanku dari _elementary school_!" balas Ron membuat Draco mendengus dan memicingkan mata.

Hermione menggerutu. "Lepaskan Ron! Dan Harry! Beritahu aku!" desak Hermione tidak sabar.

Harry menoleh. "'Mione! Sungguh! Aku dan Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan memberitahumu bagaimana kami bisa balikan. Tapi fakta bahwa kau akan memasukkan apa yang aku katakan di majalah sekolah, nantinya! Kurasa kau sudah benar-benar tertular Rita Seeker itu!" Draco mengangguk setuju dan dengan gemas mengecup singkat bibir Harry.

Ron mendengus. "Kau kan haus ketenaran, Harry." Celetuk Ron membuat tanduk Harry segera keluar dan kembali masuk saat Draco kembali mengecup bibir Harry.

Klikkk...

Lampu Blitz dengan suara menyebalkan membuat Draco dan Harry segera melepaskan kecupannya. Di depannya berdiri Blaise dan Theo yang cengengesan.

"Untuk kenang-kenangan," ucap Theo memperlihatkan kameranya membuat Draco dan Harry mengangkat bahu acuh.

Hermione berteriak girang. "Simpan foto itu untukku, oke?" dan dengan tampang polosnya Theo mengangguk setuju. Hermione berteriak dan kali ini lebih histeris. "Astaga! Kurasa mataku belum minus seperti Harry. Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat. Yang di depan itu Cedric Diggory dan Oliver Wood, kan?" semua mata tertuju ke arah yang dimaksud Hermione dan secara bersamaan helaan nafas terhembus dengan berat.

Mata Hermione berbinar-binar cerah. "Astaga! Ini akan menjadi berita menghebohkan di Hogwarts! Pakar Kimia dan Kapten Futsal bersatu apa jadinya?. Huaaaaaa..." Hermione segera berlari girang ke arah Cedric dan Oliver —setelah sebelumnya merampas kamera Theo— membuat Ron menghela nafas panjang.

Blaise menyeringai. "_Well—_Ron ada baiknya kau juga jadi _gay _seperti kita. Kurasa pacarmu yang _fujoshi** _ itu tidak akan keberatan." Ucap Blaise membuat Ron mendengus tapi dianggukkan oleh lainnya.

Ron mendengus dan bersiap beranjak pergi. "Aku tidak sakit seperti kalian!" gerutu Ron dan beranjak pergi dan kemudian berbalik lagi. "Harry? _You're coming, or not_?" tanya Ron membuat Draco memicingkan matanya.

Draco menyeringai. "Sahabatmu juga sakit, Ronald Weasley." Ucap Draco membuat wajah Ron semerah rambutnya dan tanpa embel-embel dan alasan lagi dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari _gay-gay _yang dimabuk cinta itu dan kini saling mengecup bibir.

"Dan apa lagi sekarang setelah Mr. Diggory dan si Mr. Wood? Astaga! Mr. Zabini dan Mr Nott. Dan Astaga, Mr Potter dan Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat, kalian semua. Ikut saya." Profesor Snape dengan rambut tirainya itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan menghentak sepatunya sebelum benar-benar muntah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungguh aku tidak keberatan di _skorsing_ lebih lama lagi," bisik Draco tepat di depan bibir Harry dan sesekali menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam yang langsung direspon Harry dengan lenguhan.

"Enghhh—kalau setiap harinya seperti ini, aku sedikit keberatan...,sungguh!" ucap Harry sedikit tersiksa membuat Draco menyeringai dan kembali menghentak pinggulnya jauh lebih dalam. "Enghh—Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk memberitahu temanmu supaya tidak mengotori apartemen kita?"

"Aku lagi enak, _Love._"

"Sebentar saja, _please?"_

Draco sudah tidak tahan kalau tatapan itu menuntutnya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam Harry dan mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi.

"Blaise, Theo, Cedric, Oliver, keluarkan saja di dalam tubuh pasangan kalian. Aku tidak ingin melihat cairan menjijikkan itu mengotori lantai apartemenku." Teriak Draco di ambang pintu.

"Ok Bos."

"Baiklah."

Well—aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Draco kembali memasuki kamarnya–dan Harry– mulai mengecup tubuh Harry yang masih terhias warna-warna merah dan keunguan.

"Enghhh—Drake! Aku capek sungguh." Ucap Harry berusaha memelas. Draco menghentikan cumbuannya dan beranjak keluar kamar tidak menghiraukan Harry yang memanggil namanya.

**Draco's POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar ke ruang tamu tempat Cedric dan Oliver. Well—bodoh sekali si Harry itu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak jadi mencetak lima ronde dengannya.

Kulihat Cedric mulai mengecup punya Oliver membuatku meneguk ludah. Dengan sedikit ragu aku mulai mendekati pasangan itu dan kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

Aku memelorotkan handukku.

"Aku boleh ikutan?"

Bukkk!

Tabokan keras di kepalaku membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Harry berdiri dengan tanduk di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Tangannya menjalar ke depan dan...

"Arggghhhhhhhh... Harry! Hentikan meremas telurku!"

**THE END**

***LGBT : singkatan dari Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender**

****Fujoshi : Ya gimana ya? Semacam cewek penggemar hal-hal yang berbau yaoi. Kalo menurutku sih mereka respect, iya gak sih? Tapi gak tau deh! Kalau kalian baca Fic ini berarti kalian Fujoshi :* buat cewek, kalo cowok Fudanshi :))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah? What do you think?

Terlalu Frontal?

Pair-nya enggak aneh-aneh banget kan? Bayangin Cedric ama Oliver ternyata agak cocok :P

Moga aja Draco-nya enggak terlalu OOC! Feel-nya dapat gak?

Aku juga enggak tahu ngasih judul apa sama Fic ini dan bersambung atau harus end...

Terus, tentang Hermione yang fujoshi enggak di deskripsikan dari awal kan? Karena sudut pandang Draco semua. Dan saat Author's POV malah enggak ada momen pas bareng Mione.

Jadi ya, gini hasilnya...

Nah! Ada baiknya Author dan Reader berinteraksi kan?

Aku kasih kalian Fic ini, dan kalian cuma ninggalin jejak :))

Jadi kita saling menghargai XD XD XD *banyak bacot*

So?

What do you think about this Fic?

.

Please, answer that question

Dengan cara Klik kotak 'Review' dan berikan pendapat kalian kemudian Send :))

LOL!

.

Aku tepat 17 tahun, jadi udah bebas bikin Fic rate M sekarang or even NC?... LOL

.

_BerRy_


End file.
